


Abintra

by ragnarok89



Category: Kekkaishi
Genre: Ayakashi, Between Episodes, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Early Work, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Foe Yay, Hatred, Inspired by Music, Introspection, No Dialogue, One Shot, Twisted, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She would carve out her name while he would erase it.





	Abintra

She knew that she would stay there, even after her death.

She would always be a marionette on the castle's strings, never letting her go, and never to step outside, her eyes soulless as everyone else's in this forsaken dimension.

She creates the many skins for all the ayakashi who were even lucky enough to go into the human world where their enemies lie in wait for a battle to either stain the ground crimson or to simply cast a spell to destroy the ayakashi.

She knew that whenever he was out there, she envied him.

In that desolate earth, he sought for a great fight that would be the death of his enemies, and to carve out his existence onto the human world, whereas she did carve out her own a very, very long time ago, and surely erased by time.

_**Poor, poor, mad Aihi...** _

His deranged smile mocked her...

Kaguro's...

That monster...

Every time she thought of him...

A fleeting thought...

One moment of his smile, sadistic as it was seductive...

How she could almost tear that image to shreds...

How she could almost vomit at the very thought...

He was a human once, and he wished to become stronger, to become someone that was not of that world, and to destroy something that was once beautiful...

She had ventured in the human world, and saw what had become of those who were weak.

How Aihi, how sweet( _horrible)_ pretty( _ghastly)_ Aihi was as a marionette performing a pirouette, an endless loop of violence and creating masks for what she couldn't even do for herself, walk amongst the humans once more before her last breath...

He took her life, being able to walk amongst the humans, but destroying anyone who was in his way, as disgusting as that was to her, but she too was an ayakashi, she had no choice.

Smashing anything in his hands, every ounce of lifeblood flooding those to bear witness to it, and she couldn't even go outside.

To leave the castle in that very dimension...

He was distorted, almost a surreal painting to her, and she has even sat beside him on the rooftop, the demonic aura surrounding him not even overpowering her, invisible as it was to her.

Perhaps she had gotten used to it.

His menacing and intimidating golden-yellow eyes, his twisted ways and fiendish grin, how the human skin couldn't contain that he was in fact a monster, and that she even admired him from afar...

Maybe even...

_Love..._

She had felt that emotion, and it had become useless to her now, a stupid human emotion.

It was an emotion that plagued you, consumed your conscience, and left you with nothing in return.

Leaving her to swim in creating what she had seen in the human world, trapped in an illusion that never ceases to disappear or turn back into reality, her own reality.

She knew for sure...

From within, she would create his weapon for destruction...

…..She would carve out her name while he would erase it….


End file.
